Little did they know
by danielsmith
Summary: What happens when Alex finds out that Justin is going to propose to Juliet? This takes place after the Wizard Competetion where Alex has won and Justin was made headmaster of WizTech. Eventual Jalex.
1. Chapter 1

Alex wished that she could leave, but her feet didn't seem to be listening to her. Besides that she knew that Justin needed her right now even though he probably hated her right now. A loud cry sounded echoing through the empty plain where so much had happened because of Alex. Alex looked over at Justin. He was scooping at the pile of ash that was Juliet, his girlfriend.

_No,_ Alex thought, _his fiancée._

It was all her fault. She tried closing her eyes and remembering what caused all this, but she couldn't think with Justin crying like that especially since she knew it was her fault.

Suddenly, she heard nothing. She opened her eyes. "Justin?" She said timidly.

She looked, but he was nowhere to be seen. She knew that she should that she should go and look for him, but she couldn't because the memories she was trying to remember came into the forefront of her mind and she was frozen were she was stuck in a memory.

* * *

><p>It began the first day that she and Justin found that they both had been made full wizards. She was so excited. She could hardly believe that she had won, but what made her truly excited was the fact that Justin still had his powers. She would never admit this to anyone, but she secretly hoped that Justin would win. She was afraid of what would happen if she messed up, but didn't have Justin to help her fix it. Now she knew that if she messed up Justin could help her fix it.<p>

As soon as she entered her room, she started to send things flying around the room. Things kept banging into each other, but she didn't care she was a full wizard. She suddenly heard a knock on the door. She quickly dropped all the items that she had flying around. "Come in," she says.

Justin opens the door slowly and slowly tiptoes his way into the room silently shutting and locking the door behind him.

Alex looked at him with a confused look on her face. "I don't want to be interrupted," he said.

Alex nodded still very confused about what was going on.

They stood in awkward silence. Justin kept opening his mouth like he was going to speak, but then stopped. Finally, he said what was on his mind.

"I'm going to ask Juliet to marry me."

Alex was stunned, mostly from the fact that her brother finally broke the silence and that it was a huge announcement like that.

"That's great," she said. "When are you going to ask her?"

Justin stood there looking at the ground and mumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say?" Alex asked.

"Next year," Justin answered shyly.

Now Alex was really confused. Justin went on to explain, "I found the perfect ring for her, but I don't have enough money to buy it yet. So I calculated how long it would take me to earn enough money based on my salary…"

"Justin, shut up." Alex said, "You know I get bored when you go all dork on me."

"Sorry, got carried away."

"Why did you bother telling me if you aren't going to ask her for another year?"

Justin looked at her with eyes that showed fear, embarrassment, and grudging humility. "You're better at keeping secrets than I am," he replied. "I figure that if I told you, you could help me keep it a secret from everyone because we both know that I wouldn't last a day with this secret on my mind."

Alex stood there in shock. Her older brother, the one who never wanted her help, was coming to her for help, but not as a last resort. He seriously wanted her help to keep this a secret. Thinking back over all the times that he helped her, she figured that she at least owed him this.

"Of course, Justin," she said, "that's what siblings are for."

She couldn't believe that she was getting soft, but hey he gave up his powers because he couldn't lie.

Suddenly Justin ran up and gave her a huge hug. "Thank you so much. I owe you big time."

Alex thought about telling him that she would do this for free, but you never know when that IOU might come in handy.

Little did she know that this secret would bring about terrible things in both of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since, Justin told her that he was going to propose to Juliet, Alex hasn't stopped thinking about her own marriage. She hated thinking about marriage because it was all too much for her. But each time she thought about it, she saw herself walking down the aisle towards Mason. She was getting so annoyed with these thoughts that she decided to see what Mason thought. However whenever she seemed to bring up the topic Mason seemed to jump and quickly change the subject. Around the tenth time he jumped when she brought it up, she finally had it.

"What's your problem, Mason?" She shouted. "Every time I bring up marriage you quickly change the subject."

"Alex, I just don't want to talk about it." He answered trying to really make his accent stick out knowing that she couldn't resist his accent. But the way that she was looking at him, made him realize that he could give her everything that she wanted, but he would still have to answer the question.

"Alright the truth is it," he said. "Well about a hundred years before I met Juliet, I was in love with this beautiful werewolf named Melinda. She was absolutely beautiful. After years of flirting with her I finally got her to go out on a date with me. Little did I know that a young wizard, Fredrick Vood, had also fallen in love with her. He was angry that she was not with him, but he decided that he would wait for her. However after dating for two years, I decided to propose to her. She happily said yes. We planned and we planned. Finally the day of our wedding came. Before I could even get to the church I was stopped by Fredrick. Before I could say anything he put a curse on me. He told me that anytime I would try and get married, I would turn into a monster and kill the bride. I laughed in his face not realizing he was actually a wizard. I finally made it to the church and the ceremony began. The second Melinda entered. I was filled with a rage that couldn't be explained. Everyone was staring at me in fear. Now mind you everyone was a werewolf and it takes a lot to scare a werewolf. The next thing I knew I was staring at Melinda's dead body. I cried for help, but no one would go near me for they feared that I might hurt them. My parents came and took me away. I cried for nearly three weeks before I remembered the man who had stopped me. I hunted the man down to make him pay for what he did. After three years of searching I finally found him. He was being buried. He was killed when a spell back fired. I went back to my parents and told them everything. They took me to a wizarding family to see if they could do anything or if because he was dead the curse would be stopped. They did everything in their power to find answers for me. After five years of research, they told me that I was cursed forever and that there was no way to reverse the curse that had been laid on me. That's why I don't talk about marriage."

Alex, who normally doesn't get tearful, couldn't help but let tears fall from her eyes. She slowly hugged Mason, who was crying as well. Eventually they parted ways.

Alex didn't know what to do. She had suspected that Mason had married before but this was much worse. She loved him so much though. He probably knew that she didn't care about the curse and that she thought it would be worth the risk, but he would never purposely put her in harm's way like that. She knew that the only way that she could possibly have Mason was to find a way to reverse the curse that was placed on him. And she could only think of one person who would know how to do it.

She quickly teleported herself to WizTech and found Justin, working in his new office. OK it was new for her; he had already been working there for 5 months.

"What did you do, Alex?" Justin asked without looking up.

"Nothing yet. That's why I'm here. I need your help," she said.

"What do you need, Alex?" He said as he looked up.

Alex quickly recapped Mason's story for him and then waited for him to respond. He looked at her and then got up and grabbed a book of his shelf. He laid it down and opened it, flipping through the pages.

"Here it is," he said, "I knew that story sounded familiar."

"Wait, Mason made that all up?" Alex said in disbelief. No one pulled something over on Alex Russo.

"No, sadly he was telling you the truth," Justin said. "I'm talking about the wizards who were trying to help him. They were Fixers."

"Fixers?" Alex asked.

"Yes, they would fix problems caused by other wizards because back then witches and wizards were burned at the stake. So they would try and find a safe way to fix it without causing more problems. Basically, they did what I do with you, fix mess ups."

Alex nodded her head slowly and said, "What does this have to do with Mason?"

"Well according to this journal, which would be written around the time of Mason's story, a werewolf was cursed to be unable to be married because on the day of the wedding he would kill the bride."

"That's Mason!"

"Exactly. However, they apparently lied to him. According to you, they said there was no cure. But according to this, they did find a spell that would have lifted the curse."

"Why didn't they do something about it?" Alex asked angrily.

"They didn't know what would happen," Justin responded. "With the original caster being dead, they couldn't find all the possible back-up spells he might have put on Mason. For all they knew, they could cure Mason, but cause the end of the world which would make lifting the curse redundant."

"So they gave up on him?"

"No, they simply told him that they could not lift the curse. They specifically worded it that way because they hoped that in the future someone else could. They even wrote down the spell and hid it. They even say where it is."

"Where is it?" Alex asked excitedly.

Justin slowly looked up and said, "I'm not going to tell you."

This made Alex really upset. She was about to say something to him when he said, "I won't say because I want to make sure that it is absolutely safe to use and then I'll cast the spell freeing Mason allowing you to be able to safely marry him. Remember I still owe you one. It just may take me four or five years to make sure I get it right."

Alex ran up and hugged her brother. He was surprised by this gesture but accepted it all the same. Little did he know that she was simply distracting him so that she could see where the location of the spell was. She wasn't going to wait four or five more years to be with Mason. Not if she could help it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Of course the spell is hidden in Stonehenge_, she thought,_ it's one of the most magical places on earth._

Alex being Alex was too lazy to actually look around for the spell so she simply used magic to find it for her. Within minutes, her spell found the scroll on which the spell she needed to reverse the curse was written. She slowly began to unroll the scroll. She unrolled the scroll as far as her arms could reach, but it still didn't show all of what was written on the scroll.

She looked at the scroll hoping that she would find what she needed quickly. Instead all she saw was Latin. She looked up and down the scroll and saw that the whole thing was written in Latin.

"Ugh." She sighed. She knew that she needed to translate all of it in order to understand it. Normally she would have convinced Justin to do it, but Mason was her boyfriend, she would do this on her own.

She teleported herself back home and began fervently working on it. She opened the scroll to the beginning and began translating. As she went along she realized that the first third of the scroll was an explanation of what this spell was about. Finally she got to a part that started talking about ingredients.

_Great,_ she thought,_ just what I need a spell that requires a potion._

As she continued she realized that the reason the scroll was so long is because the writers decided to add detailed pictures of each of the seventy-two ingredients. It also gave detailed instructions on how to correctly cook it. As she continued to read, she couldn't help but laugh. The Fixers took this spell so seriously that they even wrote instructions on how to fix the potion if it didn't look like it was supposed to. It was like they knew that Alex Russo the worst potions maker would be the one to make this very complicated potion.

Finally, she reached the bottom. At the bottom was a single spell. It too was written in Latin. Alex was about to translate it when she decided against it. She already was taking a risk by not doing more research on Mason's curse, the last thing she needed was a mix up because of a mistranslation. She would just ask Mason to help her pronounce the words properly.

She looked at the long list of things she would need for the potion. Most of the stuff would be easy to get because it was a bunch of spices, some vegetables, and water. The rest such as dragon scales, centaur hooves, and vampire fangs would be a little more difficult to get, but she knew that she could get some from WizTech.

However, she knew that she couldn't get those ingredients tonight or this week in fact, because she needed an alibi as to why she was there and no one would believe her if she said she was visiting Justin. Seeing her brother twice in one week, not very Alex-like. The other ingredients, however, she quickly got from in the kitchen or from the sub shop.

Three weeks later she had all the ingredients. She slowly and carefully read all of the instructions. She couldn't stand that she was actually doing this the way Justin would. Not only was she measuring it once but she also re-measured everything three times to ensure that it was right.

Finally after eight hours of stirring and adding ingredients she finally finished the potion. The final step said she needed to let it cool for twelve hours. She checked her clock. It was three in the morning. She grabbed her phone sleepily and texted Mason telling him to come over around three tomorrow afternoon. She then set her phone down and fell asleep on her floor, too tired to crawl into bed.

She woke up around twelve the next day and quickly got everything prepared for when Mason arrived at three.

At three her mother shouted up to her, "Alex, Mason is here."

Alex quickly filled a cup with some potion and headed down the stairs to where Mason was waiting. She grabbed Mason by the hand and began to pull him towards the lair. Alex was lucky. No one was in the lair. She turned to Mason and handed him the glass with the potion. "Drink this," she said.

"What is it?" Mason asked her.

"It's the first step to get rid of your curse."

"Alex, there is no cure remember."

"Wrong, I asked Justin about it and when he heard your story he found a journal that those wizards wrote. There was a section devoted to your problem."

"What did it say?"

"It described your problem and how they went about finding a cure. It ended by saying that they lied to you and that there was a cure but because they didn't know what other spells might be on you that are triggered if they cure you they didn't want to cause problems. However, they didn't want to give up so they kept trying and before the last one died he hid the spell and instructions so that a future wizard could solve it and cure you."

"So Justin saw there were no problems?"

Alex had a guilty look on her face. "Actually, I found everything and made the potion. They said they weren't sure and that nothing could go wrong but they wanted to be certain. But you know me, what's life without a little risk."

Mason looked at the glass in his hand and then at Alex. He kissed her on the cheek and said, "I love you." He then drank the entire potion. When he set the glass down, Alex asked him how to pronounce the words in the spell so that she said it properly. He told her, "Illi uxorem." (Let him marry.")

"Illi uxorem," Alex said with a flick of her wand.

There was a bright flash of light. Just as suddenly as it started it ended. Both of them looked at each other. They were both still there. That's all that mattered. They both began to kiss each other passionately. Both knew that they shared the same thought. They had to go and see Justin to make sure the curse was really gone.

Little did they know that the body of Fredrick Vood was once again rooming the lands of Europe.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex and Mason went to go and visit Justin around five that same day. They found him in his office correcting some papers.

"Justin," Alex said, "do you remember how you owe me?"

Justin's head shot up and he looked at Alex and Mason with fear in his eyes. "I haven't taken care of it yet, Alex. Tomorrow will be less busy for me so I'll go then."

"Yeah, I already went to Stonehenge, found the spell, made the potion, gave it to Mason, and cast the spell so I'm here for something different."

"Wait, what? You cast the spell?" Justin asked angrily.

"Yeah, a couple of hours ago, no big deal," Alex said.

"I...You…He...Alex!" Justin said frustrated.

"Nothing happened, Justin. See we are all still here. However we wanted you to check to see if the curse really is gone or if I might have accidentally caused something else to happen."

Justin looked at her. He flicked his wand and two pairs of sunglasses appeared. He handed one to Alex and put the others on his face. He turned to Mason and said, "Stay here and relax."

Mason did as he was told while Justin dragged Alex to the other side of the room. He then flicked his wand at Mason. Suddenly the whole room began to glow. Alex was now very appreciative of the glasses that she wore on her face. She, however, was still very worried about what it was doing to Mason. Her thoughts were disrupted when Justin suddenly said, "White."

She looked at him. Justin turned to her and said, "The spell I cast was to see if there were any curses still on Mason. If there were any, he would have glowed red. White means that he is clean."

That was all Alex needed to hear. She ran to Mason and hugged him. "Thank God that worked. I spent eight hours on that potion."

Justin stared at her in disbelief. He cleared his throat. Alex and Mason both jumped. They seemed to have forgotten he was still there. "I am happy for the two of you. Alex, would you please give me that manuscript you never know when that might come in handy for the future."

Alex nodded in agreement, too happy to argue or blackmail him. Alex and Mason walked towards the exit of WizTech, holding hands. Just before they exited out the door Mason pulled Alex in and gave her a long passionate kiss. Alex couldn't think of any kiss she has ever had that could even come close to this kiss right now.

After a few moments Mason pulled away and said, "I love you, Alex."

"I love you, too, Mason." She responded.

"I'm grateful for what you did for me. You have no idea how thankful I am that you did this for me. But I am not ready to marry. Not yet anyways."

Alex looked up at with sad but understanding eyes. Mason continued, "I would ask you right now, but I don't have a ring for you and I want to make this perfect. I would leave now and come back too, but I am already ready to leave for London to visit family. I'll be gone for a few months visiting them all plus when I tell them I'm free of the curse they'll want to celebrate that. Then when I tell them my plans for marrying you when I return State-side, there will be more celebrating. So if you promise to wait for me, I will return and marry you."

Alex slowly brought him to her and kissed him. "Of course, I'll wait for you, only if you promise to write to me every day that you're gone."

"Deal."

With that Mason left her and went home to prepare to go to London.

For the next six months, Alex and Mason sent letters back and forth to each other. Alex knew that this was sappy and corny, but she didn't care. She finally understood why it was so great to send letters back and forth. The anticipation each day that a letter from Mason would be waiting for her was almost too much to bear.

Justin had noticed this and commented on it to her. "You two must really love each other."

"What do you mean, Justin?" Alex asked.

"Well for starters, and try not to take this too offensively, he drank a potion that you made."

"So?"

"So you are absolutely terrible at making potions, I should know. Yet he drank it without a second thought. He trusted you that you made this one potion correctly when all your other potions have done terrible things to people. And you, you hate making potions and yet you spent eight hours making one. Then to top it all off, you are writing love letters when you think it is sappy and stupid. That is true love right there. However, I know that you are still worried that he might not come back. I'm trying to tell you now that he will."

Alex realized that Justin was right. She had been worried that he might not come back. That his family would reject her and force him to be with some werewolf girl like they always wanted him to be always was a thought in the back of her mind. Justin showed her that Mason loved her too much to let his family hold him back and that even if he had to disown his own family to be with her he would do so in a heart bear.

Before she could come to her senses, she quickly hugged Justin and said, "Thank you so much."

Justin jumped a little when she said this. Alex had to admit she was surprised that she had done this as well. She was about to leave when Justin called her back.

"I wanted to thank you for keeping my secret," he began as he reached into his pocket. He held in his hand an engagement ring. It was a very beautiful ring. "This ring is the ring of Bram Stoker's wife, Florence. Stoker is the writer of _Dracula_."

Alex now understood why Justin wanted to buy that particular ring and was willing to wait until he earned the money to buy. The ring would be a visible example of the irony of their relationship.

"It's beautiful, Justin. Juliet will love it." Alex said.

"I hope so. Anyway, I was hoping you'd help me set up an engagement announcement party at home tonight. I plan on asking her on the way over here and want to celebrate with you guys."

"So you want me to set up a party for you?"

"Yes."

"Alright but you will owe for this?"

"Of course, Alex. Thank you so much. Remember don't go to far out of your way. I just want something simple."

"I'll try, but you know me, Justin. Nothing is simple with me," she said with a smile.

Justin shook his head at her, laughing. He then left to go and propose to Juliet. Alex went upstairs to set up for the party.

"What are you doing, Alex?" her mother asked her.

"Justin is proposing to Juliet tonight on the way over here and then we are all going to celebrate their engagement."

Theresa looked at Alex in complete and utter amazement. "Justin is proposing to Juliet."

"Yeah. He's been planning on it for nearly a year, but he wanted to buy a specific ring for her. He finally got enough to buy it so he is going to propose to her tonight."

"He kept that a secret for a year."

"Yeah he told me. Anytime he got close to giving it up, I would quickly cover for him."

Theresa again could only look at her in amazement. She started to help Alex.

After about two hours, Justin and Juliet showed up. Both had huge smiles on their faces. Alex could see the ring on Juliet's hand. She couldn't help but smile. Everything was perfect. That night was just crazy. For some reason, Justin and Alex were just on the same wave length. Alex was tossing things to Justin and he was catching them without even looking. Everyone was having a great time. That's when the doorbell rang. Alex, laughing, went to answer the door.

Little did she know that Mason was standing on the other side of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

When Alex opened the door and saw Mason. She could hardly believe it. "Mason!" she screamed as she hugged him.

He started laughing as he pulled her into his arms. After a few moments, he whispered into her ear, "Will you come with me alone for a little bit?"

"Sure," she said, thinking she knows what is about to happen. She grabs her coat and says, "I'll be back later."

Everyone waved to her as she left the room. Mason and her walked a short ways away when he grabbed her hand. "Alex..."

Alex stopped him before he could say anymore by kissing him. "I love you, Mason."

"Mason loved you, too." Mason responded.

Alex looked at him. Mason pulled out a wand a pointed it at her. She felt herself slowly passing out. "I killed him in London last week. I am Fredrick Vood." Mason said.

Alex passed out.

She woke up a few hours later. She saw that she was laying next to a grave stone. She tried to back away from it but couldn't. She then looked closely at the name on the headstone.

Melinda Rookfood

1585-1610

Loving Daughter

That's when she remembered what Mason had last said to her. He was really Fredrick Vood. Suddenly she realized what had happened. Fredrick Vood had some how come back to life and sought revenge on Mason. What he was going to do now with her was a mystery.

"I know that you are trying to figure out everything that has happened. I'll just explain everything to you." Fredrick said from behind her.

Alex turned around and saw him standing there. "It started the night that I had Mason kill Melinda," he said, "I started working on a spell that could raise the dead. It took me three years until I finally found the perfect spell. It had only one condition, I thought. It had to be done under a new moon. Little did I know that there was an even bigger condition. My first test was to raise my favorite dog from the dead. I went to the exact location that his body was buried. Under a new moon, I began the spell. When I reached the end, I died, but my dog was raised back to life. Now when you lifted my curse from Mason, for some reason it raised me back to life. I then began researching why I had died. After a few months, I realized that raising someone from the dead cost power, my magic was ripped from my body in order to bring my dog back to life. When a wizard's magic is completely drained, they die. Now knowing this, I revised my spell so that I could use the power of the wizard closest to the body. It would kill that person so I had to find someone I hated. I eventually found out that Mason Greyback was still alive and that he was planning to marry a wizard from America who had lifted the curse that I had placed on him. So I hunted him down and forced him to tell me who you were and where I could find you. He was an inch from death before he told me what I wanted to know so I killed him. Then I hunted you down because there is no one I would rather have bring back the woman of my dreams than the woman who replaced her in Mason's life. Now all I have to do is wait until the next new moon which is only four days away."

As he finished his story he laughed and walked back into the shadows leaving Alex completely alone. She knew he would be back. He would want her strong when he kills her to bring back Melinda. She closed her eyes and began to cry. She hoped that Justin would come and look for her. She hoped that he realized that she was gone and figure out where she probably was.

It was the day of the new moon. She knew that Fredrick was getting himself ready to greet Melinda after he raised her. She laid down and closed her eyes. She didn't want to be awake when he did it. She heard a rustle behind her. "Just do it quickly." she shouted.

"Do what quickly?"

Alex sat up in shock. That voice didn't belong to Fredrick. "Justin!" she shouted as she hugged him. "He's going to use me to bring back Melinda."

She explained to Justin everything that happened. She could see in his eyes that he wanted to tell her that he told her so, but she also saw great concern. She knew that he would tell her that later, but right now he had to get her out of there. Suddenly Fredrick appeared. Before he could do anything, Justin quickly cast the same sticking spell that Fredrick had used to keep Alex from being able to leave. "How did you find us so quickly?"

"I put a tracking spell on Alex after she won the competition." Justin said looking at Alex. "I knew that you would eventually mess up so I wanted to be sure that I could find you and help you right away. Lucky that I did or I never would have found her."

Fredrick was angry. He screamed and used his power to flatten the landscape making it into an open plain. "I can't have you be there. It'll mess up the spell and she won't come back. There's only one thing to do."

He lifted his wand and pointed it at Justin. "Uti potuisse ad exitium!" he shouted.

The last thing Alex saw was Juliet jumping in front of Justin and getting hit by the spell. As soon as it hit her she instantly disintegrated. She turned to look at Fredrick. His face contorted in one of pain and he fell to the ground. Alex ran over to him and checked for a pulse. There was none. She slowly stood up.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

She couldn't believe that Justin had just left her there. She had no idea where he went so she began to search Fredrick looking for her wand. When she found it, she quickly flashed herself home. As soon as she entered the apartment over the sub shop, she was instantly wrapped in a hug. "Where have you been, princess?" her dad said.

As soon as her dad let her go, her mom quickly wrapped her up. Alex saw Max sitting at the table looking at them. Alex began her story from the beginning starting with Justin telling her that he was going to propose to Juliet all the way up to Justin leaving her at the grave site alone. "I need to go and look for him." Alex said.

"No, Alex," Jerry said, "I think you need to leave him alone for a while. He's a smart kid. I doubt he'll do anything _that_ stupid."

Alex knew that he was right, but she wanted to because she needed to apologize to him. If she had listened to him and had waited to use the spell, Juliet would still be alive. She suddenly realized how tired she was. She had barely slept the past four nights because she was afraid to die. She walked up the stairs to her room and collapsed on her bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Her parents were kind enough to not wake her. She woke up and looked in the mirror at herself. Her hair was a mess and her eyes looked like she had been crying. She thought back on her dreams and realized that she probably did cry in her sleep. Her stomach began to growl so she quickly did her hair and make up and went downstairs. Her parents and Max were sitting around the table eating. "What's for breakfast?" she asked.

Everyone looked at her. "Actually," Max said, "we are eating dinner."

Alex looked at him in confusion. "Do you know what day it is?" Theresa asked Alex.

"No."

"It's Friday." her mom said.

Friday! She got home on Wednesday. She slept nearly two days straight. "Why didn't you guys wake me?"

"We tried but you wouldn't wake up. Justin came and checked up on you. He said you were just really tired and that you would wake up on your own. We just left you alone."

"Justin stopped by."

"Yes, but he left after he saw that you were alright. He had classes yesterday so we won't see him again until summer."

Alex grabbed some food off the table and quickly flashed herself to WizTech. She went straight to Justin's office, knowing that he would be there. But when she got there, he wasn't there. "He just left." A voice said behind her.

She turned around and saw a female student standing there. "He was helping me with some homework when he suddenly looked at something on his desk. He grabbed something and said that he was sorry but that he had to be somewhere. He pushed me out of the door and disappeared. That's when you showed up." She said.

Alex couldn't believe it. She had no idea where he could have possibly gone or why he suddenly left after seeing something on his desk. However, that was just like Justin. She would just have to try again tomorrow.

The next day she again went to Justin's office to find that he wasn't there. She knew that he didn't have class at this time and that he normally stayed in his office until he went back to the headmaster's room to sleep. She didn't know where he was so she decided she would come back tomorrow. This continued for a month.

It had been one month, since Justin last saw Alex and she wasn't even awake when he was there. Alex gave up trying to see him. She needed to find away to apologize without actually going to see him. She figured out by now that he was avoiding her. Probably because she killed his fiancée. She could only think of one way to possibly do this.

She went into her room and pulled out her box where she keeps all the stuff that she has ever stolen from Justin. She slowly goes one by one through each thing. Using magic, she fixes and cleans everything. She puts them all into the box with a note saying that she was sorry for everything. Normally she would be disgusted by this, but she thinks that because this time her mistake lead to someone being killed, she could do this. She then sent it to Justin through the Wizard Mail.

A couple weeks after she sent back all of Justin's stuff, she tried to go see him. Yet she could never find him. She tried showing up during his classes, but he would have either cancelled classes, dismissed class early, or would have another teacher teach for him. Alex realized that Justin really didn't want to see her. She tried and tried until Justin's school year was almost over. She had found out from Max, who apparently has seen Justin everyday, that he would be staying at the Headmaster's Island, the location of which is only known by the headmaster. She knew she had to trick Justin into seeing her. It felt weird trying to plot a way to get her brother in the same room as her so she could get this apology off her chest.

SHe brought up her problem to Harper hoping that she would have some idea of how she could do it. "Well," Harper said, "I'm sure that if you were in trouble, he would still come and help you. So if you were able to get him to come and help you..."

"That's it, Harper. Then I'll use plastic to trap him so that he can't leave when he discovers that I am not really in trouble."

Her plan started forming in her mind. "Harper," she said, "I need you to go and get Justin and tell him..."

A few moments later, Justin showed up at the school's gym. He saw Alex laying unconcious on the opposite side. He quickly ran over to her. "Alex," he said. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," said a voice behind him. Justin stood up and looked. It was Alex. Before he could say anything else, she flicked her wand and he was trapped in a cage entirely made of plastic.

"Alex, what are you doing? You know that plastic doesn't allow us to do magic." Justin said.

"I know that. This was the only way I could keep you in the same room as me so I can apologize and get you to explain yourself to me." Alex said.

Justin looked down. "I've already forgiven you, Alex. I forgave you when you gave me back all of my stuff."

"Then why did you continue to avoid me?"

"Because I didn't want to tell you the truth. A truth that I know that you have been avoiding for some time now."

"What, Justin?"

"Let me start from the beginning. When we realized you were captured, I checked to see where you were using the tracking spell I had on you. I told Juliet where you were and that I was going to get you alone. She tried to fight me, but I left before she could do anything. She must have found a way to get there and saved me."

"How did Fredrick die?" Alex asked.

"I wondered that myself," Justin said. "But then I remembered what he said about bringing someone back to life. That's when I realized the same was true with completely destroying someone. The amount of power needed to bring something back and to kill it are the same. That's why his spell was to use my own magic to kill me, otherwise it would have killed himself as well."

"That still doesn't answer why he died."

"Well, Alex, each creature in our world has its own type of power. However, when a spell uses someone else's power to complete it, it can only come from a wizard. Since Juliet wasn't a wizard, the spell drew on the only other source of magic that it could easily find, Fredrick's. It drew on his power until both Juliet and him were both dead."

Alex nodded, kind of understanding what had happened. Justin took this as a sign to continue. "I know that you saw me leave and I assume you thought I was going to do something stupid."

Alex again nodded. "I wanted to, but before I did that I decided to see if what he said about..." Justin paused and swallowed, "Mason was true."

Alex stood there frozen. SHe had forgotten that Fredrick had said that he killed Mason. She stared at her brother waiting for the worst. "Mason is d-d-dead," Justin said his voice faltering as he spoke. "I gave him a proper burial and came back. I thought about telling you, but I couldn't bring myself to hurt you like that. You seemed like you had already accepted it so I figured there was no reason to tell you. I couldn't, however, see you because I was afraid I would end up telling you. So I avoided you. It wasn't that hard concidering I still had the tracking spell on you. I could see where you were and where you were going before you could even get there. That's why I was able to always escape just before you saw me."

Alex was still in shock. Mason was dead. She could hardly believe it. Suddenly, she felt a rush of sadness. Her legs started to wobble beneath her and she realized she was going to collapse. She quickly released Justin, who rushed over and caught her as she began to fall. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his sholder. He just held her in his arms where she cried herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Alex woke up the next morning in a strange bed. She looked around and realized she had no idea where she was or how she got there. SHe slowly opened the door and crept down the stairs. "Yeah, yeah, she's fine. She's still sleeping." A voice said from somewhere in the house.

Ale looked around the corner and saw Justin talking on the phone. "Yeah, I think we both need time away from people. We both just lost our future spouces." Justin paused as he listened to the person on the other end of the line. "Yeah, Mason was going to propose to her when he got back. He had a ring and everything... No, I have the ring and I plan on giving it to her if she wants it, but for now I'll hold on to it... It has some amazing magic on it too. It allows the giver and the reciever to communicate with each other with their thoughts no matter how far apart they are... Yeah, I know I wish I would have thought of that... No, I think I'll keep her here until the end of summer, just to give her time to enjoy herself... Yeah, I will Mom. Love you too. Bye."

Justin hung up the phone and saw Alex standing there. She quickly ran up the stairs, back into the room that she had been sleeping in. She didn't hear Justin follow her. In fact, she thinks that he is still downstairs.

About thrity minutes later, she hears a knock on the door. She knows it's Justin but she doesn't want to talk to anyone. "Go away," she said.

"I will," Justin responded, surprising Alex. "I'm just dropping of some breakfast for you. I'll do this with all your food until you're ready to come out. For now though, just put your dishes outside your door and I'll come and pick it up."

Suddenly Justin's hand holding a plate of pancakes came through the door followed quickly by a glass of orange juice. She waited until she heard Justin's footsteps fade away before she went and grabbed the plate and the glass.

After she had finished eating, she put her plate and cup in front of her door like Justin said. Five minutes later he came and picked up the dishes and left without a word. This continue for nearly a full month before Alex got to bored of just sitting in her room.

She had already figured out that she was on the Headmaster's Island and she wanted to go exploring. She walked downstairs and saw Justin sitting on the couch watching TV. It was the History Channel. She grabbed the remote and turned it off. Justin jumped because he hadn't heared her come down nor seen her grab the remote. "Alex," he said,"what are you doing?"

"Looking for something to do, egghead," she replied. "I don't know what stuff there is to do on this island so I need you to show me everything."

Justin nodded and got up from the couch. He showed her around the house. It was very impressive. It had an indoor pool and spa, an outdoor pool and spa, a bowling alley, a miniture golf course that changed everytime you played it, a pool table, a movie theater, a suana room, a basketball court, batting cages, a tennis court, a raquet ball room, and a ginormous library. Alex knew she would never spend anytime in the last one but still it was very impressive. Justin also showed her the beach and explained that the island was a perfect circle with the house in the center. "From the house you can go to the four points of the compass," he explained. "This is so that you have easy access to see sun rise and sun set or any other astonomical event."

Alex couldn't help, but be jealous of Justin. If this was the perks of being Headmaster sign her up. Of course she knew that she would hide herself out her all year round. "You can't," Justin said suddenly.

Alex looked at him questioningly. "You can't stay here all year round," he continued. "The magic on this place is set up so that it kicks you out the day before school starts."

Well there went that idea.

They both sat on the beach and just stared out across the sea. Suddenly Justin said, "I've always been jealous of you."

Alex looked at him in surprise and said, "Really?"

"Yeah, you do whatever you want. You don't think about things you just do them. If I could do that, I don't think that I would have become headmaster. I would have actually tried to be cooler, study less, party more. But I knew one of us had to be responsible and I knew you wouldn't want to be. I decided to give up all that stuff to make sure you didn't have to."

Alex started laughing. Justin now was the one with the look of confusion on his face. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"I've been jealous of you this whole time." Alex responded. "Everyone looks on me with fear because of the things that I could possibly do to them. Everyone liked you because you were easy to like, but they pretended not to out of fear of me. They only pretended to like me to stay on my good side. Even our parents worry that one day I'm going to kill you or even end up in prison."

Justin started laughing too. They both realized that they both wished they could be the other. It was this fact that allowed them to survive the next two months without killing each other. Little did they know that at the end of that first month their reasons would change,


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Their second month on the Headmaster's Island was uneventful. They played games together, swam together, and told each other secrets that they had been keeping for a long, long time.

One day, as they sat on the beach watching the sun set in their swimsuits, Alex said, "How much have you thought about _that _day?"

She could feel Justin tense up next to her. "A little bit. Mostly just wishing I could change somethings." He replied.

"If I could change only one thing, I would make sure that Juliet didn't die." Alex said.

"Why wouldn't you save Mason?"

"I thought about that and I realized it was always my destiny for this to happen to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I keep messing things up and put others in danger. I knew sooner or later my luck was going to run out and someone I care about gets hurt. It just happened to be Mason this time."

Tears started to fill Alex's eyes, "Besides between the two of us, Justin, you deserved to be with Juliet."

She leaned her head against Justin's shoulder. As she did, butterflies filled her stomach. She wanted to pull away, but enjoyed the feeling of Justin's skin against her cheek. From the vantage point, she noticed how strong and well toned Justin was. He was really hot. That's when she realized that she wanted to be with Justin. She wanted to kiss him and have him kiss her back. She wanted to grow old with him and have kids with him. These feelings were really confusing because he was her brother, but that didn't seem to stop her from wanting these things. Little did she know that those same thoughts were going through Justin's mind that very minute.

As soon as her head touched his shoulder, Justin too got butterflies in his stomach. But he didn't move. He started to check out his little sister and realized how beautiful she really was. He love the way her eyes sparkled mischeviously. He loved the little smirk she made at him before pulling a prank on him. He loved the shape of her body and how well formed it was. He loved the look of her in the bikini that she was wearing. Even before this moment he had realized he was checking out his sister. He had stopped walking so that he could watch her walk in front of him. It wasn't until know though that he realized that he wanted to be with his sister. He wanted to kiss her and hold her until they both were dead, but there was no way she felt the same way about him and he wasn't about to take that risk.

After the sun had set they both went back to their rooms. Alex decided that from that moment on she would try and get her brother to want to be with her. Justin decided to keep his feelings for Alex a secret until he knew that she liked him back. Thus began the endless flirting between the two of them. It was mostly Alex flirting with Justin without him figuring it out and Justin masking his feelings for Alex. It wasn't until the last night they were there did one of them make a move.

On that day, Alex got tired of flirting with Justin. It was obvious to her that he liked her and she was trying to make it obvious for him, but he didn't seem to get the message. That's when she knew that she would have to make the first move. "Justin, we should go miniture golfing."

"Sure, Alex," he replied.

Alex had gone miniture golfing by herself a few times and was really good at it but she didn't tell Justin that. She pretended to be really bad at it for the first seventeen holes. When they got to the eighteenth hole, Alex let Justin go first. Justin was pretty good mostly because he used math to figure how to get the best shot possible. It annoyed Alex so much but she couldn't help noticing also how cute it was.

Justin hit the ball. It was a hole in one. "I wish that I could do that." Alex sighed loudly. Secretly she knew that she could have made a hole in one on all the holes but hey it was all part of her plan.

"You can, Alex. Just hit it exactly like I did." Justin said.

Alex set up her ball turned to Justin and said, "Can you show me?"

Justin stood there for a second. Was his sister just giving him a free pass to touch her? He had so badly wanted to do this on the past holes, but he didn't want her to get mad at him. Now he had a chance. He quickly called up all his courage and stood behind Alex, putting his arms on hers to guide them in the right direction.

Alex could feel him quivering with excitement about doing this. She let him guide her arms. Her putter hit the ball and they watched the ball go into the hole.

Justin didn't let go of Alex after the ball went into the hole. In fact he didn't even know that the ball had gone into the hole. He was simply enjoying this moment where he could feel the soft skin of his sister, the vanilla smell of her hair, and the closeness of their bodies. He was snapped out of his fantasy when Alex suddenly turned to face him. He looked down at her, too scared to move. That's when she did the unexpected. She reached up and pulled his face down towards her own and began to kiss him.

Justin pulled away and said, "Wait..."

"Just shut up, Justin. We both want this." Alex interrupted before continuing to kiss him.

Justin was in shock by what she said and had just thought he must have misheard her when her tongue ran across his lips, striving to enter his mouth.

At this action Justin relented and allow his feelings to take over. He opened his mouth and allowed her tongue to enter. The instant he did, his mouth was filled with the most delicious taste in the world. He understood that it was all just the bodies way of trying to sexually arouse him and that he thought this about all the previous girls he had made out with, but this was thousands of times better than any of the others. Justin could tell that Alex was enjoying this too because her tongue was going crazy in his mouth. It seemed like she was trying to touch every corner of his mouth and take in as much of his saliva as she could. This got him turned on and he returned the favor.

Eventually it started to rain. The two stopped their kissing and looked at each other. "Why don't we continue this inside?" Alex suggested, putting her hand up his shirt and feeling his well toned abs.

Justin picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house, up the stairs, and into his bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Justin laid Alex down on his bed gently and slowly crawled in next to her.

As soon as Justin was close enough, Alex began to kiss Justin ferociously. Justin leaned into the kiss until he was basically on top of her. At this moment, Alex slowly started unbuttoning Justins shirt and pushing it off his arms. Justin stopped kissing her long enough to get off his shirt, but he was too nervous to do the same.

The two continued to make out only stopping to get air or change positions. Alex getting tired of how slowly Justin was to take off her shirt start pulling on her shirt and rubbing her hands against his freshly exposed stomach. Eventually, Justin noticed Alex playing with the bottom of her shirt, almost begging him to rip it off her. He slowly reached down and began pulling her shirt off her. This gave Justin a huge boost in his confidence as he immediately reached around and unstrapped her bra, pulling it off of her beautiful breasts.

As soon as Justin had taken off Alex's bra. He began slowly working his mouth down her neck, kissing every inch on his way down. Whenever he reached a spot that caused Alex to moan loudly. He would pause and spend a little more time there before continuing his path to her breasts.

When he finally reached them, Alex was extremely horny. He continued to tease her by simple breathing over her already hard nipples. "Suck on them, Justin," she begged. "Suck them, pleeease."

Hearing her beg for him to suck on her breasts turned Justin on. He obliged to her request and began sucking on one of her breasts while twisting the nipple of the other. This apparently was pleasing to Alex because she let out an extremely loud moan. He then switched breasts and continued.

After a few moments, Justin lead forward and kissed Alex's lips. He then began working his way down her stomach, stopping only for a moment at her belly button. When he reached her pantline, he froze. He looked up at Alex.

"What's wrong, Justin?" Alex asked.

"It's just I've never been this far with a girl before." he replied.

For some reason, the thought that Justin was still a virgin turned Alex on even more. She leaned forward and kissed him. "I've never been this far with a guy either."

Justin looked at her and said, "You're still a virgin."

"Yeah." She could tell that he was slightly worried about this. I mean what brother wouldn't be worried. He was about to take his own sister's innocence. "I want you to do this, Justin. I want to lose my virginity to you."

She gave him her signature puppy dog face and his worry melted away. "I've only watched this be done on the computer, so just move my head around until you feel good," Justin said.

He unbuttoned the jeans Alex was wearing and slowly pulled them down along with her panties. When he had fully taken them off he began to kiss the inside of her legs, starting from her feet and working his way up to her womanhood. When he reached her pussy, he looked up for a second. Alex nodded at him. He then proceeded to like her pussy.

For not knowing what he was doing, he was doing a really good job. Alex could feel that he was close to licking her in just the right spot so she grabbed his head until she found that sweet spot. The moment Justin's tongue hit her clit, Alex's body began to quiver with excitement. She started moaning louder and louder.

Justin took this as a sign to keep going and he slowly put a finger into his sister's womanhood. This got a huge reaction out of Alex. "Fuck, Justin. Keep going. Another...Another." she shouted.

Justin put another finger in and continued to lick.

Alex could feel something that she had never experienced before. Suddenly her body was convulsing and pushing a liquid out of her pussy. Justin looked up at her his fingers wet from the liquid. "You came."

Justin then proceeded to put his fingers into his mouth. Her pussy tasted delicious. As he was doing this, Alex began to unbotton his pants. She pulled down both his jeans and his boxers to find his dick which was becoming painfully hard in his pants. She began to suck on his hard cock.

This really got Justin going. He let Alex do it on her own for a while before he grabbed her head and forced her to deep throat it. She started choking on his dick so he let her breath. She was panting hard. She looked up at him and said, "Do that again."

He of course was glad to do it again. He felt himself getting close and didn't want it to end there. He stopped Alex and calmed himself down. As he did he laid Alex back down on the bed. He positioned himself at her entrance. He looked up at her and said, "Are you sure you want this?"

Alex was too excited to use words so she just nodded at him biting on her bottom lip. At this Justin slowly entered her. Suddenly, Alex screamed in pain. Justin started to pull his dick out when Alex said, "No, don't stop."

He looked into her eyes and saw that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He re-enter his dick and began to fuck her. He went slowly at first, but at her insistence began to go faster and harder. He could feel himself getting close again so he started to massage her clit. Alex started moaning, "Yes, Justin, yes. Ooooh, you're going to make me come again."

They both came at the same time. Justin collapsed next to Alex who began making out with him. She pulled away and said, "I love you, Justin."

She then rolled over and fell asleep.

Justin moved closer to her, whispered in her ear, "I love you too, Alex." He then wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Justin woke up the next morning rolled over and looked at the clock. It was nine o'clock. _I guess that's what happens when you sleep with Alex_, he thought with a laugh. He rolled over to tell her only to find that she was gone. He sat up thinking that he must have scared her off. Then slowly he could smell somthing. It smelt like pancakes. He hopped out of bed and grabbed his boxers, putting them on. He rushed downstairs to find Alex in the kitchen making pancakes. He looked at her and liked what he saw. She was wearing the button up shirt he was wearing last night, but that's all she was wearing. This turned him on, so he crept up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. He then began to kiss her neck.

He could feel her body shaking with excitement as he did so. "J-j-j-justin," she moaned, "at least let me turn off the stove."

She reached over and turned off the stove. As soon as she did that, she turned around and began to kiss him. She pushed him back to one of the chairs and sat him down in it. She pulled off his boxers, freeing his dick. she began jerking it and massaging her own pussy. It was already really wet. She started to unbotton the shirt she was wearing. She then got on top of Justin and put his dick into her pussy.

She began riding up and down on his dick. She even rotated her hips to give him even more pleasure. About five minutes in, Justin started doing all the work. He grabbed her ass and started moving her up and down, getting faster with each one. Alex suddenly came. He lifted her off his dick and pushed her up against the refrigerator. He grabbed left leg and lifted it up. He then continued to fuck her. He moved his body with more confidence than he had last night, satisfying her more. After a few more minutes they both came again and collapsed to the tile floor.

The cold tile felt good on their bare skin. When Alex caught her breath she laid her head on Justin's chest while just put his arm around her. "What are we going to do when we get back home, Justin?"

"I don't know." Justin responded.

"Well, I don't want to give up." Alex said.

"I don't either, but what we are doing is illegal; both in the wizarding world and the mortal one. We need to be extremely careful."

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"I think that you should act nicer to me for a little while and then slowly go back to your pranks."

"Why?"

"We don't want anyone thinking something happened here. We need you to act normal so everyone forgets we were here alone."

"Do you want to forget what happened here, Justin?"

"God, no. Let me finish."

"OK."

"You and I will find some way to communicate with each other in private so we can schedule rendezvous."

At this Alex couldn't help, but smile. "You mean you wanting to get all freak with your little sister?"

She looked up at Justin who was looking at her with a smile on his face. "You know me so well." He said.

Alex leaned up and kissed him. They both got up and started to pack for home. They were ready to face whatever problems life threw at them because of who they happened to love.


	11. Chapter 11

Alex and Justin met up at the front door of the house before going home. They started making out when suddenly Justin's phone rang. He signed disappointed because they were just getting going, but he answered the phone. He left Alex alone to have the conversation more privately. Alex thought back on how far they had come since arriving here.

Suddenly, she remembered the conversation had on the phone the first day they were there. He had a ring from Mason that would allow the giver and reciever to be able to communicate via thoughts. As soon as Justin got back she said to him, "Justin, give me Mason's ring."

He looked at her in confusion. "Why do you want it?" he asked.

"Justin, what magical properties does it have?"

"It allows the..." Justin began to say as understanding flooded his mind. "Of course. If I give you the ring, then..."

"You and I could communicate with our minds. So give me the damn ring."

Justin quickly opened his backpack and began looking for the ring. After a few moments he found it. He held it out to Alex. Alex took it from him and put it on to her finger.

Nothing seemed to happen. "Should we test it?" Alex asked.

Justin nodded and said, "Turn it so the diamond is pointing into your palm."

Alex did that and thought, _Justin_.

_I can hear you,_ Justin's voice said in her mind.

Alex smiled as she turned the ring back right. She kissed Justin on the cheek and the disappeared.

Justin stood there with his cheeks burning and then followed Alex. The moment he got back he was wrapped up in a hug by his mother. She was so happy that her little hijo was safe and still alive after spending three months with Alex. She had been afraid that they would kill each other. She hoped that they would be nicer to each other from now on, but even she had to laugh at that thought.

A month later she found herself pleasantly surprised. For the past month, Alex had actually been really nice to Justin. They would do things together when Justin was done with classes and they would both enjoy the time they spent together. She was just about to compliment them on their achievement when she suddenly heard Justin scream, "ALEX!"

Alex came running down the stairs laughing followed closely by Justin. Justin was in his pajamas which were now soaked to the bone. "Alex, what did you do to him?" Theresa said.

"She put a spell on a bucket of water so that it would spill on me when I stepped out of my room."

Theresa shook her head at Alex, "I thought you guys were finally over this."

"No, mom. I was merely waiting for the oppurtune moment." Alex replied.

Theresa threw her hands in the air and turned back to making breakfast. Behind her back, Alex turned her ring so that the diamond was pointing in towards her palm.

_I think she bought it,_ she thought.

_Of course she did. I didn't know that you were going to do that today so my reaction was perfect._ Justin replied.

_Thanks for that spell by the way. I wish I would have known about it sooner._

Justin looked over at his sister who had an evil grin on her face. She sent a wink his way. She turned her ring back and the communication was cut. He knew that she would make it up to him tonight. For the past three weeks, she has been spending the night in his room. They didn't have sex, they just slept in each other's arms. This is due mostly to the fact that Justin found a great spell. It was a timed teleport spell. You cast it on someone and choose a time that you want that person to be teleported and where they are to be teleported to. Justin has been casting it on Alex so that she'd be teleported back into her bed at four in the morning. This spell is silent so she doesn't wake up.

"What do you want to do for your birthday, Justin?" Theresa asked.

That's right, his birthday was tomorrow. He listed off all the things that he wanted. While he did this, Alex scoffed at him. "That's super dorky, egghead. But don't worry," she said turning her ring under the table, "I have some fun planned for you tomorrow. Such as..." _A secret rendevous at a hotel... _"Itching powder..."_ where we could do whatever you want._ "followed by some sort of monster that you have to wrestle."

Justin had heard both and knew she was only serious about the ones she said in his head, well maybe the itching powder.

Little did he know that Alex would be giving him a different unexpected surprise.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own WoWP.

Alex had been feeling weird for the past month already, but today was probably the worst. She had been feeling dizzy and really tired. The last one was normal for her, but not usually like this. She would suddenly fall asleep in the middle of a TV show. She would get up and use the bathroom a lot during the night which might be the problem. However today she was so dizzy that she could barely stay standing. She had no idea why she was having so many problems. Suddenly her stomach growled so she went and got something to eat. She had an apple, grapes, chips, and one of the puddings her dad usually saved for himself. She ate all this food up in her room as she continued to plan for her date with Justin.

She had bought new clothes, including a new bra, panties, and a dress that was extremely revelling. "Lunchtime." her mother called.

Eventhough, Alex had just finished eating, she started walking down the stairs. When she realized that she was still hungry, she figured it out. "I'm not really hungry, Mom. I think that I am going to go for a walk." She said.

She quickly left so that no one would ask her any questions. She quickly went to Walmart and bought a pregnancy test. She opened it and tossed the box putting it into her pocket so that no one would see it and ask questions. She got home and quickly went into the bathroom.

After a few moments, she checked. It was positive. Alex sank to the bathroom floor and began to cry. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant. She thought back and realized that she had missed her last period. In fact, her last period had been when she was on the island with...

Suddenly the truth hit her. She was pregnant and Justin was the father. This would certainly be a birthday that he would never forget.

Later that night, Justin and Alex went to the hotel room that they had rented for that night. Alex was wearing the clothes that she had bought figuring that it would be a good way of softing Justin up before she told him the truth.

Justin could feel the tension building in the room. He was nervous because this would be the first time they were going to have sex since that morning on the island. To break the tension, he said, "You look beautiful tonight."

He could see Alex blush at this, but he could still tell that something was bothering her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." Alex said a little too quickly. Justin knew that this meant that she was keeping something from him. Something that she obviously didn't want him to know about. His first instinct was that she had found another guy. He needed to know. "Are you cheating on me?" He said a little to forcefully.

At this accusation, Alex exploded, "ME! You think that I am cheating on you. You know that I spend all my time helping Max at the Sub Station. I don't have time to even think about another guy. If anyone is cheating it's you. It wouldn't be so hard for you too find a nice young girl."

Justin looked at her in amazement. "You don't think I notice how all your female students look at you. They all want you. I've even heard some of them talking about inventing a spell that will cause you to fall for them. You could have your choice of any of them and they would willingly go with you." Alex spouted out, wishing that she could control her moods right now.

"Like you're any different. I have to keep my emotions in check everytime a guy walks by you. Every single guy is checking you out. How do I know if you aren't flirting with all the guys who come into the sub shop?"

"I only flirt with the cute ones to keep up appearances and you know that my heart will always belong to you."

"How could I possibly know that? You never say that you love me other than that time on the island after our first night together."

"You want proof?"

"Yeah I do."

"I'll give you proof."

At this point, Alex reached into her purse and threw her positive pregnancy test at Justin. Justin picked it up fuming. He looked at it and was about to start yelling again when he did a double take. He looked back at it, then at Alex, and then back at the test. "I-i-it's positive." he stammered.

"Yes it is." Alex said with tears in her eyes, stupid mood swings.

"How far?"

"A month."

Justin looked at her with understanding. He was going to be a father. He would have started celebrating when he realized that they had a problem.

Alex knew that he had reached the same conclusion she had. They would have to get rid of it or they would have to tell everyone the truth which was dangerous because it was illegal for siblings to date, much less have children together. Alex said, "I'm keeping our baby."

That was her proof. She was willing to get into so much trouble that she would be sent to wizard prison for having incestual sex with her brother. When Justin heard this, he kissed her. "Good," he said. "I don't want you too."

Alex smiled when he said this. Justin continued, "However, I don't want you to tell anyone."

Alex nodded. "Since no one can see your pregnant right now we can keep us a secret for at least a little longer. When you start showing, we will tell everyone because by then it will be too late for an abortion."

Alex nodded again. She wrapped her arms around Justin. "I'm sorry, Justin."

"What for?" he asked.

"For dropping this all on you on your birthday. I know how much you were looking forward to having sex again, but I don't think it's a good idea right now."

Justin kissed Alex on her forehead. "I love you, Alex and I love our future baby. Don't be sorry about this. This is the best gift I received all day. It is so much better than all the sex in the world."

Then Justin cast the time teleporting spell on himself and Alex so that they would show up in their own beds. He then pulled Alex into bed with him and pulled the covers over them and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to all of you have stuck with me thus far. This is my first fanfic and I appreciate all the comments you guys have left. You guys are what make this all worth it.

Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.

Ever since Alex had told him that she was pregnant with his child, Justin has been doing research on pregnancy in general. He realized that he about sixteen more weeks from the time that she had told him til she would begin showing. At least, that was the average he had found. All he knew was that he needed to know more about what wizards thought about brother and sister pregnancies. He already knew that for mortals there is a high chance for birth defects, but he knew that with wizards things tended to be different. I mean, wizards could have children with any manner of creatures without any really bad problems arising so why not with incest. He searched and he searched. All sites that were run by the Wizarding Council told him that what was true with mortals was also true with wizards.

He even found laws about incest in the wizarding world. It said that all wizards who are found to have incestual relationships would be thrown into wizarding prison. Justin already knew this, but what scared him the most was what followed. It said that if those wizards where to get pregnant, it was punishable with death. He didn't understand why they had this extreme of a punishment until he read the history on it. A few of the children who had been born in this way almost exposed the wizarding world to mortals. They had trouble controlling magic because the fact it was all the same magic. Justin knew that neither of them wanted to die, but they didn't want to give up his child. He continued to search and search for a solution, when he came across a site that should an expirement where wizarding scientists came to the solution that lead to the law being created. This facinated Justin so he continued to read it even though it couldn't help him any.

As he was reaching the bottom he heard a little ping. He looked in the bottom left hand corner. Someone had sent him a message.

"Hello, Justin Russo."

Justin froze. Whoever was messaging him knew who he was.

"Don't worry. I am here to help."

Justin messaged back, "Help me with what?"

"Your problem."

"I don't have a problem."

"Really?"

"I don't."

There was a long pause. "Look at the picture of the scientists at the top."

Justin scrolled to the top. The picture was of all the scientists before they had started the project. The messenger said, "Tell me how many are in the picture?"

Justin quickly counted and sent back, "Twelve."

"How many were creditted with finding the proof needed to create the laws we have now?"

Justin scrolled down to the bottom and began to count the names. He became confused and recounted. He then recounted a third and fourth time reaching the same number. "Eleven."

"What happened to the twelfth man?"

"I don't know."

"I didn't agree with them."

Justin read the message twice before fully understanding what this man was saying. He was the twelfth scientist. He came to a different conclusion than the others had and they had kicked him out of the group. "Why were you kicked out?"

"I refused to go along with what they said."

Before Justin could respond, he received a second message, "This site isn't secure enough to talk on. If you want more information meet me at Central Park. Sit in the bench closest to the west entrance. Show up when you're ready. Don't bring Alex."

Justin quickly closed his laptop. He was in a cold sweat. He was just told to go to a secret meeting so that he could break a law that was punishable with death.

He suddenly felt a twinge in the back of his mind. The same one he feels whenever Alex turns her ring to talk to him.

_Hey, babe_, Alex's voice said.

_Hey, beautiful._ He thought back.

_Any luck with finding anything._

_Actually yes. I could go to this secret meeting with this guy who says that what the government says is wrong._

_I like him._

_You like anyone who does that._

_Not true. I like you and you don't think the government is wrong._

He laughed. She had a good point there. _Fair enough. I'm not sure if I am going to go though._

_Why not?_

_Well, I know nothing about him. For all I know he could be lying and could really be trapping me so that he could arrest me?_

_That's a chance you have to take. Besides I'll be there for you._

_He said I shouldn't bring you._

_Then don't I'll just turn my ring. This way if he does try and arrest you, I can help you talk your way out of it._

Justin thought about it. _Ok, I'll let you do that. Who knows, maybe I can lie better when you're telling me what to do._

He could feel Alex smiling. _Maybe_, she thought,_ Love you. See you when you get back._

_Love you too._ Justin felt that tingling sensation leave him

A few hours later Justin was sitting in the bench just like the man had told him too. He sat there for what seemed like hours when a man came and sat down by him. "I am not the man who you talked with, but I work for him." the man said.

The man reached into his pocket and handed Justin three things: a vial, a book, and a button.

"The vial is a potion that will hide your sister's pregnancy from physical and magical view. No one will be able to tell that she is pregnant except for you, her, and us because we already know that she is pregnant."

"How did you find out?"

"We cast a spell on you as you sat there. This spell finds all people who contain your genes. We found a small concentration of your genes in the exact location that Alex currently is."

_They've been spying on us._ Alex said in Justin's mind.

_Apparently. _Justin replied.

"What about the book?"

"The book contains the ingredients needed to make the potion which needs to be taken monthly. It also tells the true story about what happens when brother and sister wizards have intercourse and explains what will happen if you guys choose to join our group."

"Your group?"

"Yes, we call ourselves, the Secret Society of Sibling Sex or Four 'S' for short."

_Wow_, Alex said. _There are more like us._

"Finally," the man continued, "the button. We figure that you guys will decide to join us so this is a panic button. Some time soon the government will find out about you guys and you will be arrested. There will be a short trial in which you guys will most likely be found guilty. They will put you two into two different cells on opposite sides of the prison. You, Justin, are to press this button and we will be able to find you. Then you will give us access to the tracking spell that you still have on Alex so that we can find her."

_You still haven't taken that off of me, _Alex thought angrily.

_Sorry, I forgot about it in all the excitement of us getting together. _Justin replied.

Alex sighed. _Well if it will help us out I'll keep it on till then_.

Justin turned to the man to thank him but he was gone. Justin didn't know where he went or when he'd see him again. Justin thought about the last thing the man had said. They were going to be arrested. Justin had no idea when. Little did he know that it would be sooner than he thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Because of their secret, to Justin and Alex the next couple months seemed to go by uneventful. However, many eventful things did happen. Zeke proposed to Harper and they were getting married in June. Alex was starting to show, but nobody noticed. Max had a girlfriend and both Alex and Justin were surprised because this girl, Allison, seemed to be able to get Max to actually act and think like someone his age. Allison was a wizard but had lost the wizard competition to her older brother, not that she minded. Under the new Max's supervision, business in the sub shop somehow boomed and Theresa and Jerry were going to travel the world over the summer, only coming back for Harper's wedding.

All of those things paled in comparison to the day they were arrested. Justin had been over at Zeke's and was just walking home when three men appeared out of nowhere and surrounded him.

"Justin Russo?" one of the men asked.

"Yes?"

"You're under arrest for having incestual relations with your sister."

Alex was just leaving the sub shop when the men came for her.

"Alex Russo?"

"Who's asking?"

"We are the Wizard Police and you're under arrest for having incestual relations with your brother."

"Eww. You mean like having sex with him?"

"No ma'am. We mean that you two have been dating."

"Oh well then arrest me because it's true."

Just as they had been told, they were kept in seperate rooms before the trial. Alex knew she couldn't just turn her ring to communicate with Justin because the magic that was on the ring would set alarms off and they will confinscate it. It was essential that she kept it as long as possible.

Justin waited for nearly thirty minutes before he was taken into the courtroom. The courtroom didn't have many people in it. There were the twelve councilmen. They were wearing long black robes. They also wore what looked like executor masks from the old days. Justin knew that it was for the same reason that they wore those masks. They didn't want any angered wizard trying to kill them or their family. Also in the room were Max, Allison, Harper, Zeke, Jerry, and Theresa. Justin knew that they had no clue why Alex and he were under arrest, but he knew soon they would be.

He heard door open. He turned and saw Alex being brought in. He made a move towards her, but found his feet planted firmly to the ground. She was placed just beyond his reach. She tried to move towards him, but her feet were also stuck to the ground. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but fear. She started trying to move her feet. Although he couldn't hear her, he could see that she was screaming and crying. He realized she was having a panic attack because this reminded her of _that _night. "Please release her." He begged.

"We can't," said one of the councilmen. "Not until after the trial."

"Well then let me calm her down."

"Why is she even panicking."

"Last time this spell was placed on her, three people died, I almost died, and she was going to be used by one of the people who died to raise another dead person back to life."

"We will remove the spell that prevents you from talking to each other until you can calm her down."

"Agreed."

Alex was indeed panicking. She kept getting flashes of _that_ night. She kept trying to get to Justin but each time she moved her feet, she was sucked deeper into the memory of _that_ night. "Alex." said a calm familiar voice.

She looked at Justin who was looking at her. "Alex, calm down. I am right here. As long as I am here, no one will hurt you. You may not be able to hear what I am saying, but you can still see me. Just remember what is going on and everything will be alright."

Alex was still crying, but hearing Justin say that made her feel calmer. Justin mouthed to her "I love you."

"I love you, too." she mouthed back.

Justin then turned to face the councilmen. One of them flicked their wand and everything went silent for Alex. Justin and the councilmen talked for what felt like an eternity. Everytime that Alex felt another attack coming, she would look at Justin and remember the plan.

Finally one of the councilmen flicked their wands and Alex was able to hear what they were saying.

"We are now ready to question you Miss Russo. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am." she said with as much confidence as she could muster.

One of the councilmen stood and asked, "Is it true that you and your brother, Justin Russo, are having a relationship, by which we do not mean a brother and sister but a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship."

"Yes we are." Alex responded. She could see her family and friends tense up.

"How long have you been having this relationship?"

"We have been seeing each other for a little over three months." Alex could see that her mother was crying into her father's shoulder.

"Would you continue to have this relationship if the council decided to release you?"

"Most definitely yes because I love him." At this her mother, her best friend, and her best friend's fiancee all fainted.

One of the councilmen, not the one who had asked the questions stood up and cast a spell. Alex had been told to expect this. They were checking to see if she was pregnant. Of course, if the potion worked right, they will not be able to tell that she is. Sure enough, he didn't find out that she was pregnant.

The councilmen then left the room to deleberate. Both Justin and Alex knew that they would find them guilty and they would be sent to jail, but there was always hope.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thirty minutes later, the councilmen walked out. Everyone fell silent. One of the councilmen stood up and read off a sheet of paper. "We, the fifty-fourth Wizarding Council, find Professor Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo and Alexandra Margarita Russo guilt of having incestual relations and sentence them to life imprisonment."

Alex and Justin both knew that this was going to happen to them so they weren't distraught or surprised by this, but their entire family were in tears. They could hear Theresa crying loudly as the guards lead them out of the room.

A few moments later, they were at the wizarding prison. They were asked to turn in their wands and any other magical item. They both handed over their wands. However, Justin held on to the button and Alex held on to her ring. They both were sent to their seperate cells. They had lost contact with each other almost immediately after turning in their wands.

As soon as the guards had removed the cuffs from her hands and had left her. Alex twisted her ring as was the plan.

_I am in my cell, Justin. Let me know when you reach yours. Remember count to thirty and then press the button._

A few minutes later, Alex heard Justin's voice in her head, _Start counting._

Alex turned her ring back right and began counting from one to thirty. When she reached thirty, she laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

Justin got to thirty and knew that Alex was now sleeping as was the plan. The reason that Alex had to be sleeping is because the tracking spell malfunctions if the person being tracked is in the wizarding prison. Each cell is actually made up of a hundred different cells. Depending on where you were standing in your cell you could be in one of a hundred cells. They also seemed to change randomly, they don't really, so that if you were to move from one corner to another and back again you wouldn't be in the same cell you were originally. However, the beds were firmly in one room only if the person was asleep.

Justin simply stood in the same spot. He didn't need to worry about getting lost. Before he was arrested, he had met up with one of the members of the Society. They had given him the algorithm for how the cells change. He needed to figure out how to get to the specific cell that they wanted him at. He needed to be by the door so that he didn't get lost in the algorithm. He worked his way through the algorithm until he figured out his path. He needed to move quickly and carefully. One mistake and he would have to start all over. He seemed to just be moving back and forth for a while, jumping from cell to cell. Then he took three steps back and one forward before jumping towards the side of the door with the key hole. He reached to grab the cell bars but missed and his arm went though a gap. He felt another hand grab his. "Don't want to fall now, Justin."

Justin opened his eyes. It was the first guy he had met from the Society, with him was a woman. "This is my wife and former sister."

"Nice to meet you." Justin was annoyed by the Society knowing his name but him not knowing theirs. However, he understood the precaution. No one was allowed to know the real names of anyone in the Society until they were in the Society. Once they were in the Society, they wouldn't be able to tell anyone else the name of anyone in the Society. They would be given fake names, but that was for public use only.

The two wizards opened the cell door. Justin then said, "I give these two wizards permission to use the tracking spell I have on my sister, Alex Russo."

The woman then grabbed a map of the prison from her pocket and cast the finding spell on it. Alex's name popped up in one of the cells. They quickly ran to her cell.

A few minutes later, they arrived at her cell and woke her up. Alex woke up slowly and twisted her ring. As she wiped the sleep from her eyes Justin quickly ran the algorithm backwards in his mind. He then proceeded to give Alex directions to the front of her cell. Within twelve minutes, she was standing outside of her cell hugging Justin. The two Society wizards cast a cloning spell that would take their place in their cells. With that Alex, Justin, and the other wizards left the prison undetected.


	16. Chapter 16

This is the final chapter. It is going to be a really short one because I just want to give you guys an idea of what life is like for them now. It takes place five years after the previous chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Steve Jefferson got out of his car exhausted. His real name was Justin Russo, but everyone else knew him as Steve Jefferson. He opened the door and said, "Honey, I'm home."

A beautiful woman waddled towards her husband and hugged him. She waddled like that everytime she got pregnant. She was known as Mary Jefferson, but her real name was Alex Russo. She was his wife and his sister.

Steve who was really Justin heard feet pounding down the stairs. He quickly stood in front of Mary who was really Alex as his little son, Jacob Jefferson, whose real name was Jacob Jefferson. He and Mary had decided never to tell him the truth.

Steve went and got the mail. Most of it was bills except for the last one. Part of the Society's deal was that they send you happenings of what is going on in your old life. Steve opened it and read it. "Harper and Zeke are having another baby. Max and Allison got married and are running the sub shop. Theresa and Jerry are officially retired."

Mary nodded her head sadly. She missed her old life, but when she looks into the eyes of Steve and of Jacob and feels the occasional kicks of the new coming baby, she forgets all about it, happy that everything is just perfect the way that it is.


End file.
